tomboy bella
by averageblackmage
Summary: bella is 14 and is best friend with seth clearwater. she lived in la push all of her life and she is trying to find out what sam gang does. pairing is undecided give me a message
1. Chapter 1

Okay people bella is 14 in this fic she has lived all of her life in la push her friends are seth, brady, collin. She hates sam gang. She doesn't know there are shape shifters, and bella has not meant the cullens yet but will in future chapters. The pairings is undecided yet but put a name in a review and we will see but it will but it will only be fluff I will only putting this as a M rate because of swearing and fighting.

Oh I love reviews because makes me want to type more.

prelude

Hi my name is bella swan and I am 14, actually that a lie my real name is Isabella but who wants to called Isabella I mean really I am not beautiful I will beat up any one who calls by my true name. you may be thinking what is a sweet girl like me saying that for, well I am a tomboy that right I said a tomboy and I am the leader of LP squad. The Lp stand for la push I know it corny to name your gang after where you live.

Oh that I didn't tell where I live have I, I live in la push with my dad just my dad my mom tried to take me away from here but did not want to leave my dad alone, well I am sort of a daddy girl but that when no ones around I have an image to keep up you know. My dad is a chief at a police station in forks, you may be thinking why doesn't he live in forks then. Well because he say living in la push is better environment for me to live in and he couldn't be any more right.

I go to school on the reservation here it really great but I only have one friend though, I know sad right but wrong he is the best friend you could ask for and he kinder cute too but he doesn't need to know that right. His name is Seth Clearwater we have been friends since we started school, I can remember the day I first met him he was being picked on the bigger boys so I went over there a pushed the biggest one and fell flat on his face, "leave him you meanies" I shouted, hey I didn't any more words than meanie when I was that young and the rest ran away me and Seth and me have been friends since then.

But there be just be two people in a squad right, that why we have Collin and Brady in our group those are like two little brothers that I never had and love very much if any ones mess with them, they mess with me, they are both 13 one year younger than me but the way I see girls are smarter and mature more than boys so I am practically an adult, right

I also know leah Clearwater she Seth is older sister she is so great and so happy well was happy I should say because that prick of man dumped her for Emily Seth cousin I mean what a slap in the face going after your fiancés cousin yes fiancé they were getting married and I was going to be a flower girl, the horror right but I wouldn't have minded. Then leah turned into a grump all the time, I really don t understand if she is angry beat the crap out of him that what I would do.

I miss the old leah the one that always smiles and the one that always took me shopping for girly things that I would not discuss it with any boy EVER, but the thing I don t get is that she still hangs about with him I mean there little gang which I see every time we have a bonfire and tells the story of Seth tribes, it makes me feel so left out when they talk because I feel like I am intruding on them. But any way every time I see them there all of them there,

There Jacob, god I hate him with a passion sure I may have had a crush on him when I was younger I mean he was funny and kind he was like a bigger Seth, he used come over with his dad, billy and we would play games or just talk he was alright but then he changed all of a sudden every time I saw him and talked to him he would tell me to get lost and he was always with that freaking sam. The reason why I hate him for is because he found out that I liked him and this was his words "sorry why would I like a little braty girl like you" I jumped and punched him in the face because he was too tall, a broken hand is worth a trip to hospital, punching some one who hurt your feeling priceless.

Then there dump and dumper quill and embry, although embry is alright, he talks to me, but quil always ask me if I am sixteen yet, what hell does that mean, he really pisses me off.

Then there paul, paul has issues he always stares at me, I think the people in white need to take him away for a while.

Next is jared I have nothing against jared except if he doesn't stop kissing his girlfriend in public places I am going to ram poll up where the sun does not shine. I mean who wants to watch people shoving there toughs in each other mouths, that just gross

And then there sam, I hate for multiply reasons, one he reason leah has changed, second he is the leader of that god damn gang that I hate so much, third he always looking at Seth like he waiting for some thing that going to happen like he is going to join there gang, like hell will that happen I don t know what they are doing but I don t can t I will drag seth away from them if that happens. The only reason we have a gang for is because we are trying to find out what they are doing

This is where my story starts

"Seth get hell out bed we have a mission to do" I said has I kicked the lump that was Seth from his sleep.

"five more minutes please" he said

Oh I give him five minutes, I sucked my finger until it was nice and wet and shoved it into his ear, he screamed like a little boy going through puberty.

"bella that was disgusting" he said rubbing his ears

"well it much better than having kind water in her face right" I replied

He grumbled and removed the covers from his bed, and he was in his boxers, this does not affect me not in the slightest and it doesn't bother him showing all his glory to me, I am like one of the guys and plus I dared him to strip naked him front of me one time, "what" how else is a girl meant see what boy has, ask there dad.

"hurry up and get dressed we have gang to stalk were black clothes okay" I said

"okay" he said putting on a shirt to cover his flat chest that had not muscle what so ever and that the way I like it, I can t stand having muscle on my boys because sam gang always wear no shirts and they have muscle coming out of any place it really gross they look like they take steroids after steroids. I believe you should gain muscle the natural way. Through hard work.

"Okay I am ready" I nodded my head and climbed through the window to ground when was both out brady and collin were waiting in there black spy outfits.

"they looked adorable" I thought I just wanted to hung them but that would be too girly, and I don t do girly

"here drink some coffee" handing him a flask of coffee

"why" he asked

"because it wakes up our parents in the morning so it should keep us awake for the night" I said always remembering dad drinking coffee and then he was suddenly alert.

"but mom says coffee only for adults" he says

"we are adults we are 14 going on 15 soon, so we are adults already" I said

"oh okay, he said taking a drink of the lukewarm coffee I have made for us I didn't know how much coffee to put in so I used four desert spoons and 3 spoons of sugar.

"it really bitter" he said with a look of disgust on his face

"sure it an adult taste right" but was really bitter how can people drink this stuff

"what about Brady and Collin" he asks

I turned to them and they were playing with all the stuff I could borrow from my dad, I got a camera that has night vision on it, I got tow tasers and some pepper spray and I got those really cool night vision goggles that I like so much, oh and some smoke grenades I don t know why but they should come in handy for an escape.

"oh I baked them some cookies with a overdose of sugar to keep them alert and jumpy" I said I jump hope they don't crash down on me, that why I brought some sweets in my pockets to recharge them if needed.

"oh ant that lucky to have the famous bella cookies" he whined

I can t help it I needed to learn to cook to save Charlie and myself from going hungry I have been cooking since I was ten, and that all thanks to sue Clearwater for teaching me,

"don t moan I bake a cake if we get any new information okay" that should give them some motivation

"cake can we have now, yeah, cake now, I want cake" colin and brady talking really fast.

"not until our mission is successful okay guys" I said

"what is our mission bella" he said

"Oh our mission is too see what sam gang is up too because they are always walking in the forest late at night or they are at Emily's doing god knows what, and our secondary mission is too see what is making all that howling noise at night because that cant a wolf it just too loud" I said

"right so where are we going" he said

"to Emily's

So what do you think that just some prelude stuff but what do you think over all.

I did not have a beta reader for this so if there is any mistakes or you don t understand I am sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

"why are we going to Emily's for again" Seth said, this boy really is dump thank god he has such a cute ass. I gave out a sigh and replied

"because sam gang is always around Emily's place" I said

"so" he said

"listen if they are not there then they must be in the forest that our next place we look" I said

"but leah said not to go in there at all" Seth said

"who cares what that grumpy bitch says" I certainly don't

"but the elders"

I cut him off " all the elders can go suck eggs Seth, seriously stop listen to those adults, they always ignore use so we will ignore them" I said

Which is true every time I ask an elder about some thing he always ignores me or tells me I don't need to know because I am not of blood, stupid stereotypes. It still the same with seth they just say it is not time for you to know yet. Like there waiting for some thing to happen. It was like the very first time I went to a bonfire I was 12 and I was sitting next Seth and Jacob, this is before he became a jack ass and one of the elders said that I shouldn't be there because this was only for the tribe to hear. The only reason I got to stay was because billy said some thing in weird language, any way the elders are all jack asses and I hate them

"if you say so" he said

"I do say so now shut up and lets ride" getting on my bike as I was peddling

As we got close to Emily's house I told them to stop and get behind some trees. We was just in front of her house

"why don t we get closer" Seth whispered

"you know why, because all of them except for Emily has super earring" I whispered back "now be quiet while check who is home" I said pulling out my night vision goggles that happened to be multi functions too, this baby lets me see heat so I can tell who is in the house. As I put them on I only saw two heats, there where properly Emily and kim because the guys heat were always off the chart. "only Emily and kim are in perfect cover me" I said heading him my goggles ,

I stalked over to there house making sure I made no sounds along the way, silent like the night coming up the house wall, I crept around the back, I pulled a tape recorder from my pocket "now where to put you" I thought, "perfect" making my way around some empty flower pots, I placed it inside one of them.

Now this is just not any tape recorder this a special one this can record any thing even the slightest whisper it can pick up and it is silent "and yes I borrowed it from my dad" I stalked back to the tree where the rest of my gang was.

"what did you do" Seth ask

"oh I was just checking some thing out" I said

"Oh okay so now what" he said

"wasn't you listen to the plan" I asked

"yeah Seth were you listen" Colin said

"yeah you should listen more" Brady said

"you are right guys Seth should listen shouldn't he" I said "now the second part of the plan is to find the sam gang with my night vision goggles and catch them in the act of them doing some thing to prove there not so innocent has the elder claim they be"

"Oh okay" he said " don't you need to get to higher ground though, because your night vision goggles can t see through things right" he said

There is a brain in that head of his.

"great thinking, come lets go find that tree" I said

We came to a huge tree that was the tallest around this area, time to start climbing

"do you think it is a good idea doing in the dark bella" Seth said, how sweet he cares for my safety

"well why do you think I have night vision goggles on for" I said

"but you are not known for your gracefulness has it is" he said, great did he have to bring in my clumsiness

"I know that Seth" I said, I started to climb the tree going slow has I can just to make sure I don t fall, as I got to a branch near the top I switched on my heat seeker functions in my goggles, I saw six huge heat shaped people "got them" and there all together they must be doing some thing. Is that a fire too why the hell are they started fires for and what is that black cold thing on the floor, it got no heat what so ever in it,

They just tossed it on the fire, okay now I got information I am going to see what they have burnt, it good thing we are so far away, because they might have seen me. Now I need to climb down this tree, as I got to the bottom of the tree seth, colin and brady were no where to see.

"seth, brady colin where are you" I said

I heard a hussle to my left and flashed my mini torch at it, and I saw a chest that had muscle like you wouldn't believe "wait I know that muscle any were" I thought, crap.

I shined my torch in his face and of course it was sam, great how the hell did he know we were here and where are the others.

"what you doing in the forest this late of night Isabella swan" he said, how dare he use my full name, well two can play this game

"none of your god damn business Samuel uley" I said back to him

"well I am making this my business, what are you and others doing here" he demanded,

"who the hell do you think you are to command of any thing uley, last time I checked you are not officer or my father so why don t you take your little gang and go for a hike off a mountain" I said there is no way I am listen to this douche bag any longer. I heard a hustle behind me again and I turned to see the rest of them, dump and dumper were trying to hold colin and brady "well that what happens when kids have sugar you know" and seth was by leah "I hope he didn't tell"

"come on guys we are going" I said, seth came next to me as we was going for Colin and Brady.

"you still has not answered my questions swan" sam said, I am getting annoyed.

"well you don t answer mine" I said, they don t need to know what I saw through my goggles do they.

"why should we answer to little girl like you" Jacob said, what an ass

"well I don t answer arrogant asses then" I said as I was about to walk off

But Jacob decided it that he would grab my arm his grip was so tight I know it will leave bruises.

"hey let me go black " I said,

"not until you answer our questions". That it time for a escape

"hey brady, colin do you want that candy I have in my pocket" I said

"CANDY" they both shouted, quil and embry where struggling to hold I give it five seconds.

I pulled out my taser which was on a high voltage and shocked his arm, you would think that his whole body would be shocked but no "another reason to find out what they do" but it was enough for his grip to loosen, so I pulled out a smoke grenade "run" I shouted to tem has let the smoke grenade off filling the area with smoke I ran to where we put our bikes which was by Emily house "great" I thought

The boys all caught up with me, told you it would be five seconds, so we got out of the forest and came to Emily house, I saw our bikes and they were behind paul "wonderful" I thought

"bella you should really answer sam questions" he said

He speaks

"yeah well it goes both ways paul if he answer mine truthfully then I will answer his" I said has I ran around him I was about get on my bike when Emily came out her house and came towards us, "what does the home wrecker want now" I thought

"bella come inside and answer sam questions please" she said in a sweet tone, that is just sickening and worse thing is, it sounds so warm and welcomed I could just hug her, but no I will stay strong.

"or what you gonna call my dad go ahead am sure he would love to know what 6 teenagers are doing late at night starting fires when you don t have a permit" I smiled at that, I am not chief daughter by name only I am like police officer already with my knowledge. I got on my bike and paul was in my way.

"move or else" okay that was an empty threat if I ever heard one, and it came from me.

But the surprising things was he actualy moved, well at least some one listens to me.

"thanks" I whispered, I do have manners but I forget I have them

We got to colin and brady houses first to make sure they returned safe and sound, I just hope the sugar rush ends soon, then me and seth went to my house, I complained about me not needing it, but his rely was

"a man needs to protect his loved ones". he said

"you need to stop watching that damn naruto show" I said

I swear he has ninja on the brain, but I let him company me home, we said our goodbyes and I climbed in my room by the window, now I need to return all the stuff I borrowed from dad.

Right then every thing is returned to it proper place now I need to go to sleep because it just gone after three and I am tired, maybe I go back to that part of the forest to see the asses, yeah I think I will do that.

End of chapter two

How do you like that people I thought of some pairing myself so here there are

Bella x paul

Seth x bella

Embry x bella

Well here are pairings I will add vampire in the mix but that only if you want it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke up to the sound of my father opening my door, I rubbed the sleep from my eyes,

" bella we need to talk about your activities at night" he said

Crap, my first thought was how the hell do I get out of this mess, thinking quickly I said the only thing a girl can do at a time like this.

"what daddy" I put the most innocent smile I could,

"don t what daddy me you know what you did last night and swipe that look of your face" he said

The word "denied" came to mind,

"now are you going to tell me" he said taking a seat at the end of my bed.

"well I wanted to know what sam gang was up to at night so I tracked them down borrowing your stuff" I said no pint lying when he already knows the details I suppose,.

"that was very irresponsible of you to do young lady" he said,

"I know" I said

"no you don t know, because going into the forest at night is very irresponsible what one of those bears attacked you last night hey, tell me how do you know that, do you know if I lost you I would be nothing" he said coming over to me and embracing me in his arms " you are my little girl, my princess, my world please try to think of me when you are doing insane and deathly situations" he said after kissing my forward

"sorry dad" I said

"now what did you find out about sam gang" he said

That my father first a dad then a police officers second,

"well nothing really, that he was in the forest late at the night with the gang" I said he doesn t need to now about the fire I can use that another time" but first thing first,

"dad how did you know I was out last night" I said

"how leah phoned me saying that you kidnapped Seth for a stupid prank" he said

That damned bitch needs to learn when to shut up, grumpy cow.

"oh"

He was walking to the door when he turned around

"oh by the way you are grounded for a day don t leave the house" he said

You would think that would phase me but wait

"I am off to work now bella I be back at five" he said

Told you

Now what to do today, oh yes I am going back to the forest at looking at those ashes are left maybe I can test them or some think, but first I need to phone Seth, I picked up my mobile and clicked seth name

It was ringing

"hello" came a grogy voices of seth

"what is your situation I said"

"hello bella, when I got home leah was already there them that I sneaked out with you to have sex apparently"

"eww" that is disgusting I know all about sex, and think what a boys does to a girl that inhuman boy are beast, but I wouldn't mind a kiss though

"yeah that what I thought too" sure you did. "any way so that when my dad said that I am banned from seeing you, but my mom was like boys will be boys and tomboys will be tomboys" he said

I really do like sue she like a mother that I always wanted why couldn't dad marry a woman like her.

"your mom rocks, but your dad sucks" I said

"well I am grounded for two days" he said two days what am I going to do for two days "which is good because I been feeling really sore for the pats couple of days" he said

I was going to ask more about his soreness when I heard leah in the back ground,

"Seth get hell off the phone you meant to be grounded" leah said

"I do what the hell I like, you are not mother so go fuck yourself , you grumpy little bitch" then the line was cut

That was so strange because Seth is normally a calm person and doesn't get angry at any think even when I beat him at games it just smiles at me, I should call Brady and Collin,

I picked up the phone and dialled there house number, there not old enough to have a mobile phone yet, so says there parent,

The number ranged a couple of times,

"hello"

I know that voices,

"Embry" I said

"oh hi bella" he said "did you enjoy your little walk at night"

"no not really, because I douche bag interrupted it" I said

"well sorry about that, and yeah he can be a douche bag some times" see this is why I don t hate embry.

"any way could you put on Brady for me" I said

"sorry but Brady and Collin are both sick and in bed, there mother asks me to look after them while see went to the pharmacy" he said, that right they don't live that far apart from each other if I remember.

"oh tell them to get well soon and that there leader commands it" I said

"oh so you are the leader then" he siad

"of course do you really think boys can match girls in brain, you boys are just mindless beast that lets your hormones do all the thinking" I said

"hey that sounds about right" he said

I laughed with him, you see how easy it is to talk him

"well I best get to my being grounded so tell the boys to get better" I said

"will do ma am" he said

I put the phone down and went to get dressed in some baggy genes and a baggy hoodie perfect and a beanie hat, that takes care of brushing my hair, I really hate my hair it is too long and dad will not let me cut it.

Will it time to go has I climbed out my window to my bike, I can t help but thing how strange this is how all three of them are sick at the same time , we were out at a late hour, "boys are so weak"

Has I got to the forest I had to retrace my steps but I don t want to go any near Emily house, in case the douche is there, men I hate that sam, okay I went into the forest, and I saw the tree that climbed the previous night. I can t help to feel that I am being watched, all around I feel like there are eyes on me, looking at my very soul "that deep" I thought,

I pushed the thought to the back of my mind, I came to clearing where I did see a torch mark on the ground but no ashes, "that strange there should be some ash left" I though maybe the wind blew it away,

Well that just great now what am meant to do now I thought to my self, but then I heard some thing to left it sounded like a twig was broken, I turned my head to the direction of the noise and fond paul standing there, but what surprised the most was that he was wearing a shirt a very tight shirt but a shirt non the less, great I get weirdo of the group,

"what are you doing here bella" he said

"I could ask yo the same thing paul" I said back to him

"I am taking a walk to the beach" he said wow he actually told me the truth

"I am here because I want to be here" I told him

"oh" he said

The atmosphere just got really uncomfortable, he was there staring at me with those eyes of his, they hold some thing in them but I don t know what and frankly I don t give a damn,

"what" I asked sharply

"it just that you look a bit lonely" he said

What of course I am lonely I am here by my self, and my friends are sick, he is weird.

"so your point" I asked

"well would you like to go to the beach with me I could use the company" he said

I had to think why would he ask me that for to company him to the beach.

"why ask me some thing like that for, why don't you ask your gang to go with you" I said not really caring for the answer.

"well there are busy doing some thing" he said

"like what" I said still not caring for the answer

"well embry doing some thing for a neighbour" he said I already know that "quil is baby sitting" wait he is actually telling me "jared his show public affection to kim which I don t want to see"

"doesn't that just annoy you when they do that right in your face" I said

"yes it does, leah is on guard duty and sam off with Emily"

"oh" I said

"so do you want to walk to the beach with me" he said as he was getting closer.

"sure I have nothing better to do" I replied

"great" he face lit up with a smile that all is teeth was on display was in really that happy to be in my company and why, what so special about me, boys are weird

As we was walking to the beach it felt so right be in his presence like nothing could go wrong, if I fell he would lift me up, these are really weird feeling, we joked, we laughed, told stories it as really fun, then we got to the beach,

"well here we are" I said

"yes we are" he said I turned to look at him but he was too busy taking off his shirt showing the worlds is chiselled chest that shown muscularity in all his essence, wait I feel my face warming up, I don t have a fever or a cold, wait I know what this is a blush, girls get blushes when there are embarrassed about some thing, why would I be embarrassed seeing paul shirt-less, this is confusing me to no end.

"going for a swim" I said turning away

"yes I am" he said

"okay well I am going to that piece of drift wood to sit down okay" I said while waking to said drift wood.

"okay" he said

As I was sitting on the wood I saw paul dive in water that had to be as cold as ice, thinking about paul never question me or ever insulted me I always thought that he wasn't bothered like the others were, strange. I felt a vibrations in my pocket, my mobile was going off, caller id said it was dad,

"hi dad" I said

"hi bells" he said "now for your punishment for taking my stuff you will have to buy a dress a designer named dress and go to your dance that this Friday okay" he said like it my opion didn't matter

"dad why must you make me suffer like that you know I hate things like that" I said

"than it a quite good punishment then" the line went dead

"I hate my father" I said

"why"

I looked up to see paul face staring down at me, I couldn't help but look at his chest that was covered in droplet of water running down his abs, my face feels warm again damn it, I will not blush, there is no reason too. i calmed and I am in control

"my dad making me go to my school dance this Friday and top it off I have to go in a dress a designer dress" I said

"who your date then" he said

"I don t do dates I am going to this dance alone" I said

"why alone for"

"because it easy that way I said"

"oh" he said

Just my alarm on my phone went off.

"sorry paul I am going to have to go now" I said

"why"

"because I am meant to be grounded and my father returns to home in one hour that is why" I said running off.

Looking back at paul I saw him still looking at me,

"boys are weird"

End of chapter 3

So how did you like that one, please people review, I really like reviews, so please review

Okay which vampire will she meet first

Alice the hugger

Emmett the prankster

Esme the mother


	4. Chapter 4

**It was the next day, I just barely got in before charley did, I was very thankful that I did not trip while running to the house,.**

**He asked me why it smelled like the beach on me, I replied with I sprayed some air spray that was ocean breeze scented, he believed me, another thing I am thank full for having a dad that does not question. **

**It was morning and I had to go to forks for some shopping, for that horrible dance, I shivered at the mention of it, then my father asked me who I was going to ask to go with me, I refused to speak to him after that, "maybe paul would like to go" some thing in the back of my head said, **

"**what" I said to no one **

**Why would I even think that, no what possessed me to think that. "stupid dance" I thought **

**My father left me is debit card for me get a dress a high designer dress. This total sucks the boys are still grounded and still sick, since they are grounded I can t see them yet but now I have to go to forks all by my self, this totally sucks now I have to catch a bus to forks to shopping, but I have to go to the police afterwards so Charlie can bring me home. **

**I picked up my mobile and phoned seth maybe I can talk for a few minutes. It ringed and seth answered **

"**what" he said, wow he sounded angry **

"**well good morning to you to seth" I said **

"**oh hey bella" he said **

"**hey Seth, so are you still under the weather" I said **

"**yeah but it my whole body now, my dad will not leave me alone, he keeps on asking sam gang to baby sit me which I hate I can look after my self" he said, he sounded really annoyed **

"**you mean sam gang mean there the whole time all of them" I ask, this is troublesome, maybe sam wants seth in his gang but that can t be right he is too young.**

"**no not all of them, I got paul here at the moment" he said **

"**paul there" I said **

"**yeah he will not shut up, he keeps on asking about you like what your favourites things and that crap" **

**Wow he sounding really angry **

"**well you are not grounded tomorrow right, so I will come and keep you company" **

"**really because I can t take being with these old people anymore" he said I giggled at that **

"**hey who are you calling old" I heard a booming voice from the back ground, **

"**shut up paul, no one was talking about you" now that had me in full blown laughter. **

"**any way you aren't meant to be on the phone are you" **

**I think I better say goodbye before he goes angry again **

"**any way Seth I am going to go now, I have shopping to do in forks" I siad **

"**what game are you getting then are you getting that new game that just came out" he said **

**I wish **

"**no I have to get a dress for the dance, it really blows" I said I heard muffled laugh coming from Seth **

"**bella swan in a dress I hope I am better to see that" he said **

"**yeah yeah laugh it up, well I best go to forks, you got love public transport" I said **

"**isn't that dangerous" paul said over Seth **

"**better than a bike right, byes" I quickly ended the call. **

**I don t need to listen to them saying it not safe or some thing, **

**Scene change **

**I have just been dropped off by the bus and there are weird people on the bus I should of just took my bike, some even wanted me to look at pictures of there children, which I found really disturbing it like you are inviting me a complete stranger that could be a murderer or rapist, heck it could be the child long lost father.**

**I need to stop watching day time tv, it screws with your head a bit, now I am at the mail, I cant stand the mail it has way too much people in it, I can barely take two steps with out dodges some one, **

**I come across my game shop, oh my god, guitar hero world tour box set is half price, now it would be a crime not to but this, as a police men daughter it is my solemn duty to buy this game. So I went into the store and saw one box was left, then I saw my competition looking at the box, he looked like he worked out he was very tall he could easily tower over me, he had the same body frame has sam but bigger "if that even possibly" I thought **

**Shit, he going for it, time to make a run for it, I sprinted and dodged through people and ran right past I think he knew where I was going because. **

"**hey that mine" he shouted **

"**first come first serve" I shouted back **

**It was in my sight I put my hands on it. I was goner grab it to make sure it was mine until I felt some one else grab it.**

"**hey it mine, I got here first" I said**

"**no you ran past me and took mine" the man said **

"**aren't you a bit old to play with games" **

"**aren't you a bit young and the wrong gender to play with games" **

**What a sexist pig **

"**oh I get it why you want this because you are too ugly to get a girl or boy to play with so you have to have games to play with how sad , oh and I am calling you gay if you haven't guessed yet " **

**Pulling the box set to my direction. I heard a growl come from the guy, what is up with people growling. **

"**listen girly why don t you go and play your barbies and go dress up with your mommy" he said **

**Oh no he didn't. I was about to punch the douche bag when a beautiful girl was skipping in our direction she looks like a little pixie.**

"**Emmett why don't you orders your online and let the girl have this one" she said I like her **

"**but Alice I want this one I don t want to wait up week to get when it right here" he said **

"**you such a baby and baby can t play guitar hero no let go or else" I said **

"**or else what, what you gonna do call daddy" **

**That its I am so going to kick this where- **

"**may I help you " I turned around and saw staff member **

"**yes actually do you have another on of these please " the Alice girl said **

"**sorry but those are one time deal sorry, but we do have a policy for this though , if you like to follow me please" he said **

**I reluctantly followed him to a stage where he had guitar hero dreams guitars and mic all wired up**

"**this is our policy if you can beat the other person you can have with a discount" he said **

"**awesome prepare to lose" I said **

"**but there a catch you have to draw the instrument you want from the box kinder like a lucky draw thing" **

**Crap, okay please be guitar, please be guitar, I pulled out mic**

"**fan fucking tactics" I said in a whisper **

**I saw the big guy, Emmett was his name taking one out, **

"**yes I got drums" he said **

**That basterd **

"**miss would you like to go" the staff asking Alice **

**She looked dazed like she was in another world, like she was looking at some thing, she then looked at me,**

"**how about if I win you can have the game but you have to be my Barbie for a whole day" she said **

**Oh this is perfect I am not going to lose to this pixie girl.**

"**sure but if I win that idiot becomes my slave for a day" I said **

"**hey" that idiot right there **

"**okay deal" she said **

**She reached in and pulled out guitar, yes I am going to win now to see what song I am going to sing, the staff member pulled, misery business I thank you god. **

"**okay no get to your places" he said **

**Okay I was in my place by the mic, the idiot got to his drums and the pixie got to her guitar this is in the bag **

"**ladies and gentleman I we have a competition going on for guitar hero world tour box set and here are the players"**

**Suddenly the light was on us and a big screen was lowered and misery business was going to start, okay bella you can do this you can rock with the best of them**

**Suddenly the guitar and the drums starting to play, the crowd in the shop where going crazy because they weren't missing a beat and I noticed there was orange button on there board. **

"**What a matter girly can't handle expert"**

"**crap it orange, it on expert" I turned to him he was smiling "it that hat you expected me to say" **

**I'm in the business of misery, Let's take it from the 's got a body like an hourglass it's ticking like a 's a matter of time before we all run out,When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth.**

**I turned back around not missing any vocals my voice is on fire, I turned to pixie and she was flaming she was even doing the actions., she was good **

**I waited eight long months,She finally set him free.I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me. Two weeks and we caught on fire,She's got it out for me,But I wear the biggest smile.**

**I wont lose I will simply but more effort, so I danced to the beat and swayed my ass off. **

**Whoa, I never meant to bragBut I got him where I want him , it was never my intention to bragjust steal it all away from you God does it feel so good,Cause I got him where I want him if you could then you know you God it just feels so,It just feels so good.**

**This has to be the most fun I have ever had in my entire live time, never thought I would have fun with strangers these people are fun, even the idiot seems chances they don't ever matter, people never a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.I'm sorry honey, but I'm passin' up, now look this there's a million other girls who do it just like as innocent as possible to get to who,They want and what they like it's easy if you do it I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!**

**I went over by the pixie and but my back to her back, the crowd were really into it, there were shouting and clapping and dancing to use.**

**Whoa, I never meant to bragBut I got him where I want him , it was never my intention to bragjust steal it all away from you God does it feel so good,Cause I got him where I want him right if you could then you know you God it just feels so,It just feels so good.**

**I went up to the edge of the stage.**

**I watched his wildest dreams come trueNot one of them involving youJust watch my wildest dreams come trueNot one of them involving.**

**And when the guitar and drum came up I danced my way around the stage and went to idiot. And sang in his face. He had the most biggest smile on his face,**

**Whoa, I never meant to brag,But I got him where I want him now.**

**Whoa, I never meant to bragBut I got him where I want him , it was never my intention to bragjust steal it all away from you God does it feel so good,Cause I got what I wanted now And if you could then you know you God it just feels so,It just feels so song ended the there were people there than before clapping and shouting for an encore, I was breathless, **

"**okay people it time to see the winner" **

**The board shower all our percentage it showed the drummers at 97, mine and at 99 and the guitar at 100 **

"**I lost " I said **

"**and the winner is Alice Cullen" **

**No wonder I had lost her name is Alice, if you have ever played bloody raow you would know you don t fight Alice the bunny**

"**I can t believe I lost I never should bet against Alice" the idiot goes, **

"**why what do you bet " I asked **

"**my arms, I am know her personal bag handler" he said **

"**that sucks at least it better than being a human Barbie" I said **

**Just then the pixie came skipping along with guitar hero in her arms.**

"**here you go it all paid for" she said wait paid for **

"**okay how much do you I owe you " I said getting out my wallet **

"**well you can be my mini bag handler for this afternoon" she said **

**Okay that sounded fair I will work to pay it off okay I can deal with that, I don t understand why they are not aloud in la push. **

"**okay" I said thus then my phone vibrated in my pocket I pulled it out and answered it **

"**hello" I said **

"**bella you better be trying on dresses and not in a game store" **

"**yes dad" I moaned **

**The line went dead **

"**you need a dress" the pixie says **

"**yes" I moaned out **

"**what the occasion" she asked **

"**my first dance at my school this Friday it going to be here in forks, I don t like dresses, I don t where to begin" I said slumping my shoulders down **

"**great" I looked up her looked like there possessed " lets start with prada" with that she grabbed my arm and led me in to one of the most expensive looking shops I ever seen. **

"**noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" I thought "the horror" **

"**hello miss Cullen how may I help you today" a woman asked **

**Thus this woman eat any thing she like a twig, get this girl a donut or some thing **

"**oh yes can you show me to your newest dresses please" **

"**oh course, and I see you have got mister Cullen in your services again, how are you mister Cullen" she said as she leaned over the counter pushing her breast into her face, **

"**slut" I coughed out **

**the woman looked at me "I am sorry sir but JJP is down that way" **

**Did this lady just call me a boy, that it, I am about punch this bitch, **

"**thank you that will be all" pixie girl said **

**Hey what happed to my punch, I looked behind me and he the idiot had lifted me off the ground "how did that happen " **

**He carried me to a room and placed me on a chair, then another twig lady came in and placed three glasses of golden colour drink that fizzes, I am thirsty, I picked up the glass and went to drink it.**

"**I wouldn't do that if I wear you" the idiot goes **

"**why it only apple juice" I drank a bit and spat it back out " what the hell is this"**

"**it apple juice isn't it" he said after full blow laughter " it champagne meaning a grown up drink" **

**I sighed " by the way I am bella " I said **

"**emmett" he said **

"**cool name" I said **

"**you think so" he said **

"**yeah I wish I had name like that instead of Isabella" I said **

"**so your full name is Isabella swan" I nodded my head "wow beautiful swan, it nice" **

**I blushed, why am I blushing for.**

"**are you blushing" he said **

"**shut up" I threw a pillow at his face and crossed my arms. **

**Just then the pixie came in, with a one dress that was black and some high heels, is she crazy me in high heels it will be the death of me and other people around me, and a black ribbon, **

"**now this bella is called a satin little black dress with a pretty bow finish to the front and a mesh trim" she said am I meant to understand that or some thing, because I have no clue, what so ever, "now come along into the changing rooms so we can try this on" **

**I got up from my chair and went to the changing rooms and started to strip my baggy clothes has I stripped to me underwear I heard a gasp .**

"**what are you wearing" I looked down and I was wearing a vest and boxers, **

"**what wrong with this" I asked **

"**what do you mean what wrong with this, you are wearing men's underwear" she said **

"**well I am not going to ask my dad to buy me them am I and I have no clue what to buy in the first place so boxers and vest where the only option" I said **

**With that she left me alone with dress, I have to say I think it the most emo looking dress I have ever seen, and I like it, **

**she came back with a armful lingerie and a tap measure.**

"**what are you doing with that I backed up to corner" I said **

"**now bella we can do this the easy way or the hard way" she said standing over me with the tap measure.**

"**nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, don t touch me there, no that tickles, that cold, don't touch me there you pervert" **

"**that was complete torture" I said **

"**that wasn't so bad was it " the evil pixie says " now lets get this bad boy on **

**After trial and error of getting everything on I looked in the full mirror and saw my reflection. I gasped , is this really me, the dress hung loosely around my body the mesh rid all my torso and went down passed my hips and stopped mid way to my knees I had white stockings on , and my heels were black I had these black and white arm warmers on, that had a mesh on, and my hair which was normal in my eyes were parted like frames. I had a ribbon in my hair with a little bow my hair travelled all the way down my back. I never knew I could look this pretty, a tear went down my cheek, **

"**what a matter don t you like it" the pixie went" she said **

"**yes, thank you" I turned and hugged her. **

"**okay now for the final test" she said **

"**what test," I said **

"**the male test" **

**With that she opened up the curtain to the Emmett. **

"**wow, it that the little punk that couldn't handle her apple juice" he said "because if it is I got this to say, bow chicka wow wow" **

"**bite me" I said with a smile **

"**well I just might" he said getting up **

"**bring it" I said taking a step forward, to only land on my face "I hate high heels" I grumbled **

"**you just have to get used to them" the pixie said "now come on we got buy that dress" **

"**wait" I said " I need to take a picture so my dad will believe me I tried it on " I said taking out my digital camera. **

"**let me" the pixie goes and with a quick pose and click it was done. "now let us go and buy this" she said has she pushed me in the changing room, I changed but I had to remove the ribbon in my hair, **

"**do you think I could keep the ribbon Alice" I asked **

"**of course you can" she said **

**Has we went to the cashier, I pulled out my debit card, but we passed it and was going outs side,**

"**went we forget to pay for the clothes" I said panicked **

"**oh I already paid you can pay me back by being my Barbie okay" she said **

"**okay" since it too late to argue about it I guess. As we went out the store **

"**BELLA" some one shouted it sounded panicked, I turned around and found the home wrecker and the person that likes to show public affections, Emily and kim, I turned my head and walked faster away with. **

"**bella they sound like they know you" Emmett says **

"**yeah why don t you go with them, I will keep the dress and accessories so on Friday come to this address and I will pick you up so I can make you look even more beautiful okay, but you an keep the underwear though " I nodded my head **

"**but what about my payment" I asked any thing to get away from those two **

"**don t worry you can add another day of being my Barbie" with that she walked off **

"**see ya kid" Emmett said walking off **

"**bella why was you with Cullens for" kim asked "you know you are not meant talk to them" **

"**don t start with me kim since I am not your kind, I don t have to follow that stupid law" I said with as much venom. **

"**sam isn't going to like this" kim said **

"**screw fucking sam, I don t care if the Cullens came to my house and did a cheerleader routine in my yard" **

**Just then Emily came up and looked at my face.**

"**you should let people see your face more often you have beautiful eyes bella and I like the ribbon" Emily said **

"**thank you" I said in whisper with a blush on my face. **

"**come on we will give you a lift back home" she said **

"**sorry but I have to go to the police station my dad going to take me home" I said turning and walking away **

"**I am sure you can call him from my place" she said, perfect I can get my tape back.**

"**fine but if sam gang is going to give me crap I am going home" I said **

**End chapter **

**So how do you like that then, I am sorry I have not uploaded any thing for while but I doing my 2 second year of btec national diploma in ICT and it time consuming I will try to upload more this is, I will try and draw bella out fit because I am crap at describing clothes **

**I am thinking of bringing the volturi into it what do you think yes, no **


	5. tomboy bella 5

Chapter 5

Has we walked to Emily car, I can t seem to shake the feeling that I am being watched from a far, it felt just like the time I was in the woods but this has got my hairs in the back of my neck on stand, I didn't realise but I was walking faster.

"Bella, is every thing alright" Emily said

"Yes, why wouldn't it be alright" I said

"Oh, okay"

Has we got to the car, did I say car I mean monster this thing was freaking huge, why would Emily need a car this big for, I looked into the back and it was full of shopping, why is she buying all this food for, I know she properly feeds the gang when they come over but this is damn right crazy "crazy I say" I thought

"so having a party Emily" I asked

She laughed a little "no this is my shopping, I cook a lot of food " she said

"yeah we will properly come back again after tomorrow" kim said

I was must have made a great impression of a fish because flies could of landed in my mouth. Has we got in the monster of a car , I was holding onto my bags that had my private stuff in it, and my guitar hero world tour was in a black bag, I caught kim looking at my bags.

"so what where you doing here then" kim said trying to start a conversation

"nothing much just getting a game" I said they don't need to know I had to get a dress.

"where you meant to get a dress for the dance that in forks this Friday " kim said

"how the hell do you know that" I said

"one, paul told us, two, you are not the only to go to that school you know" she said

Don t remind me, since we are on a reservation we have one big school for all the years, that means I have to see the half the gang there every other day, when there are not playing hooky.

"so where this dress you brought, is in that bag" kim said

"no this is some thing private" I said

"oh okay I get it lingerie, isn't it" she said

What the hell is with this girl it like she knows every thing, mental note stay the hell away from kim. I blushed "stop doing that" I said to my self in a whisper

"it must be hard having boys around all the time don't you have female friends" Emily said while we entered la push .

"Seth, Brady and Collin are the only friends I have in the entire school" I said "and female friends, please if you don't like Jacob and his gang in school you are the female enemy, they can go throw up the bath room for all I care."

"okay " kim said, she properly thinks I am bitch now

Has we got to Emily house I got out and left my stuff in her huge car, but as my feet touched the ground I got feeling of being watched again, but this was different it didn't make want to run.

"come bella help with the bags" kim said

"coming" I said has went to boot and got three bags,

After several return trips to the car we managed to get all the bags in the house, has I walked through the kitchen I saw a little girl couldn't be older than six drawing on the counter, she looked up at me,

"hello" the girl said "my name Claire what yours " she said

"hello Claire my name is bella" I said as I walked over to her

"want to see my picture" she said

"sure I would love to" I said has I went closer to her, she lifted up the picture and I saw a stick girl in white and badly drawled dog in a field.

"that my wedding" she said wedding, she is way too young to even think that and what with the dog.

"your wedding looks very lovely I hope I get invited too it" I said

"of course you are gonna get married to a dog too" she said, wait what.

"Claire stop saying weird things to bella" Emily said

"but it true, you are getting married to a dog too" she said

Now I get it, she talking about men being dogs, well she is a smart girl.

"well Claire you are right because all men are dogs and they need the right amount of training" I said

"really" she said looking up at me

"yeah , do you want to know how to make a leash for them" I said

"yeah, show me show me " she said jumping off her sit and grapping my hand

"okay lets go out back" I said leading the girl out side

"stay where I can see you okay bella" Emily said

"sure" I said

"okay Claire go pick some flowers any flowers you want and come back here okay" I said

"Kay" with that she was off running to garden picking flowers from the garden

With her doing that, I will retrieve my tape from the flower pot, yes it is still there and still intact, great can t wait to listen to this. I wonder is dad has this feeling when he founds new evidence on a case.

"I got them bella" she said

"okay Claire, now look really close okay" I said she nodded her head

I twisted the steps of the flowers together, making sure they are tight but not so tight they break, after I finished I showed it to her, she had a look that was so innocent but then I undid everything thing.

"now you try" I said leading her back in the house

"I really think paul should tell her" I heard kim said

"I know it would, but there going to phase soon and she will be alone for a while " Emily replied back to her

What are they talking about, are they talking about me, what would paul talk to me about what secret is he hiding, every one is hiding secrets from me, well I hope this this tape shines some light on the secret.

"Claire come inside and do it" making my self known

"okay" she said running inside and sitting down on a counter

I saw Emily making some dough and kim cutting up some meat, "can I help with any thing" I said

"sure" Emily "the veg needs cutting" she said

"oh okay" I said coming up to the counter.

Has I got up the counter I noticed a lot veg that needed to be cut peppers, cucumber, tomatoes the lot is this meant to be a dinner or a feast, as I cut the veg Emily started a conversation, I didn't want to replie or add to the convo but that damn voice of hers it so inviting just like a mothers, I couldn't denie myself it, I missed my mom so bad the, the calls were not enough but every time I tried to get down there to see her, she would always move or come up with an escuse, did she hate me or something.

"bella are you okay" kim ask

"yes I am" I said

"well could you show a little mercy please I don t think the chopping board can last much longer " she said

Oh my, I looked down and the wooden chopping board had slashes in it, I must have been angry and I didn't even know it, poor chopping board I am so sorry.

"sorry Emily I will buy you a new one" I said

"it alright" she said " just no more slashes okay " I nod my head

After every thing was cooking we had nothing to do at all

"so do you always cook like this for the guys" I asked

"well not every day " Emily said

"yeah right you cook like breakfast and then lunch then dinner I mean were do you get the time to things that you like" kim asks

"yeah what things do you like to do" I ask

"well before I moved here I was a singer at a bar in my college" Emily asks

Then I got a perfect idea to how to completely mess with the boys .

"he ladies how much would you like to see your boys bend to your will" I said

"how would we do that" kim ask

"yeah I mean I wouldn't mind" Emily ask

A smirk grew across my face, this was too perfect

________________________________________________________________________________

I heard the door open with a bang and booming laughter covering the whole house, time for the show to begin, they all sat down talking about random guys things, man are idiots and easily controlled

I turned on the music, it had very strange beat at the beginning and then it got some rhyme,

"what hell it this music" I heard Jacob say

"Emily are you back there"

_**SOS shes in disguiseSOS shes in disguiseTheres a she wolf in disguiseComing out coming out coming out**_

I came out with a big serving plate of hamburgers followed by kim with a plate of steaks, then finally Emily came out with a plate full of muffins the diference is that Emily was waering a very tight top with a skirt on and kim was wearing a top that showed some cleavage but still left some imagination to go on, and tight genes

_**A domesticated girl thats all you ask of meDarling it is no joke this is lycanthropyThe moon's awake now with eyes wide openMy bodys craving so feed the hungry - Emily**_

We all placed our plates on the table and spun around.

_**Ive been devoting myself to you Monday to Monday and Friday to Friday -Emily **_

_**Not getting enough retribution or decent incentives to keep me at it - Emily**_

_**Im starting to feel just a little abused like a coffee machine in an office - Emily**_

"oohhh" kim moaned in a jared ears

_**So Im gonna go somewhere cozy to get me a lover and tell you all about it - Emily**_

We came back with more trays of food and placed on the table

_**Theres a she wolf in the closetOpen up and set it free**_

"awooooo" I howled by paul and saw him tense up, I don t why they made me do that for

_**Theres a she wolf in the closetLet it out so it can breathe - Emily, kim**_, _**bella**_

Emily breathed in sam ears, it that a blush I see on his face priceless.

_**Sitting across a bar staring right at her preyIts going well so far shes gonna get her wayNocturnal creatures are not so prudentThe moon's my teacher and Im her student - bella **_

I don t why they made me sing this part especially when I am looking at paul.

_**To locate the single men I got on me a special radar - kim**_

There was skip in music so we all turned a head so our hair swayed in the air

_**And the fire department hotline in case I get in trouble later - kim**_

_**Not looking for cute little divos or rich city guys I just want to enjoy -kim**_

_**By having a very good time and behave very bad in the arms of a boy -kim**_

We all was dancing with each other every time we passed each other to get to the kitchen we twirled each other.

_**Theres a she wolf in the closetOpen up and set it free**_

We all howled

_**Theres a she wolf in the closetLet it out so it can breathe - Emily, kim, bella **_

We all went back in the kitchen when the music was cut off, there was silence.

"damn" I heard embry say

I burst out laughing I could not contain myself any more that was too much fun, I would have to mess the boys up again some time, because that was just too much fun.

End of chapter 5

Hi sorry it takes me longer and longer to come up with chapters, it all great when you start but the it gets to the hard part continuing. Any way all of you said that you would hate it if the volturi came into it so they show up. But what do you think, will bella finally figure out the secret with tape, tune in next time

Please review I really really really like reviews I just do they make me want to type more for my readers they really do

Oh and if one more person complains about grammar I cannot help it I have dyslexia so if you are just reviewing to say that I have bad grammar don t because it really does put me off from writing.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Dream sequence

I was in a prison office with a police outfit on, and Alice was wearing on too and we was looking at cctv camera and a beat stared to play in the background

**I can see the things you doin'And you think that I'm naiveBut when I get the goods on youShe'll finally believe - bella **

Okay was this my voice the screens showed picture of sam gang doing suspicious things

**She says it's all just dramaBut every bubble's got to popShe's gonna see just what your doin' - Alice **

Emily appeared on one of the screens

**And then your finally gonna have to STOP!Don't think your gonna win this timeCause' you better believe I'm gonna drop a dimeon you - alice, bella **

**I'll get ya -bella (yeah - alice)**

**I'll get ya -bella **

**And when I do your gonna be busted!BUSTED!I don't wanna put the hurt on youBut you better believe me when I tell youThat I finally got the dirt on you - alice, bella **

We started swaying our hips together with the beat of the song

**YOUR BUSTED! (busted!)Yeah, she's finally gonna see your lightThis is how it's gonna beWhen she finds out that I was always right- alice, bella **

We went through a door and it had prison cells in it, with sam, jared, leah, embry, quil, Jacob and paul was handcuffed to a chair shirtless, at the end

**There a new cop on the beat **

**And I am bringing down the heat **

**My eyes are wise to all your lies **

**Cause your not that discrete - bella**

I sang walking down the hall to paul swaying my hips side with Alice in sync with me

**And I don t care what you hear **

**Cause there's one six letter word **

**It gonna set me free- bellaIt gonna set me free -aliceit starts with a B - bella **

**It starts with a B - Alice **

**It goes B-U-S-T-E-D YOU ARE BUSTED !!!!**

I was pointing to all of them in there cells

**BUSTED!I don't wanna put the hurt on youBut you better believe me when I tell youThat I finally got the dirt on you - alice, bella **

I placed over my heart still swaying my hips to the bit looking at paul.

**YOUR BUSTED! (busted!)Yeah, she's finally gonna see your lightThis is how it's gonna beWhen she finds out that I was always right- alice, bella **dream sequence end

"well that was one weird dream" I said going back to sleep.

* * *

Well that was extremely fun nights, sam and jared giving an even greater expression of a fish it was so much fun, but so was paul I didn't pay any mind maybe he had a crush on kim or Emily, why would he be interested in me for.

I am four years younger than him still a child compared to him, it so unfair some times to be so young, but I know not to wish my life away to get older live in the now not the future.

I am in my bedroom ready to listen to my tape, it was so hard to get away from paul though he kept asking me if I had to go or I will walk you home, or the why don t you sleep here tonight Emily wont mind,

Damn right she would properly kick sam off the bed, if I would have said yes, her children are going to so lucky to have such a loving mother, I wasn't so lucky getting a selfish mother like mine always caring for her self no one else, except her toy boy phil.

I need stop thinking these depression thoughts, because they are just thoughts and nothing else, I don't want a mother any way, I don't want a mother so I can tell her about all my dreams about, I don t want a mother so I can tell her about the boy I like, I don't want a mother to bake a cake just for being me because I am her daughter, I don't need mother to cuddle me, to protect me against harshness of world and to be by my side.

"I don't need a mother" I choked, wiping the tears that betrayed me, falling down my face "get together swan dad cant see you like this, you have to be strong, for him" I playfully slapped my self

Now that moment was over with I played the tape now I will finally have my proof

"why do we have a treaty with leeches any way sam, they are just like the rest" that was jared

"because our ancestor did it for some peace" okay that was sam voice

"we are like this because of that so called peace" okay that was leah

"it can t be helped we need to protect our people and our imprints from the leaches" sam voice again

"don't stat with the protecting crap, if they were not here my and my brother would still be normal and Brady and Colin would be too" leah said

Okay what going to happen to Seth, Brady, Colin.

"I don't want this life for him, I didn't want this life for me, I wanted it to be with you" I heard leah whisper the last part, she is still hung up on sam that broke her heart girl you should go find a sun to lift that dark vile on her sky, but what life what are going on about.

"do you think we all wanted this no, no one asked for this so shut up and stop whining like a bitch" I could that was paul.

"shut the fuck up paul do I tell you to be quiet when you are bitching about your imprint, no I don't so why don't you be a good paedophile and go stalk her" leah said

"enough, we are all here because they have been leeches scents around the area and we need a plan to get them and get rid of them and Seth, Colin and Brady will change any day now"

"now I want you all to pha-" what, what is sam saying, I can t here it there too much static in the background, it is raining, I think it is, damn the rest is useless now great I only got some useful information,

One they have a treaty, but who with I know they have one with so called leeches that just confusing the hell out of me,

Two they have to protect, I know by there bodies that they have the strength to but to protect who from what.

Three and the most vital some thing will happen to Seth and maybe Collin and Brady too, that way I must see them tomorrow to see there conditions I will do in the morning before dawn so sam gang wont be there "hopefully" but what if they do change and there not mine boys any more.

But all this have left me with even more questions that must be answered and I will answer them,

But the others things stalking, imprints what does it all mean, it sounds like a bad sitcom.

I figure it out tomorrow now it time to dream about more pranks because the one I did to the guys I will have to do again.

* * *

It is now morning I am now in the kitchen working my magic, so to speak, I have just finished my chicken noodle soup and my famous double chocolate cake, I have just but on my bike,

It is now six o'clock and Charlie stayed late at work again, I breath out an empty breathe, he is always at work I am surprise he remembers I am here, no phone call, no notice I am not his keeper but would be nice to know where your dad is.

Okay off I go, first to Seth's and then to colins and Brady,

I climbed up the usually way and went in his room surprisingly his window is open, easy okay has I go in his room he is sprawled on the bed, naked for all to see his glory, I tilted my head a bit "it grew" I said, but that not all he is another person that looks like he has been in a gym for years, but I know that not true, I fear that he is changing, that he wont be my Seth any more he will be sam Seth and I would have lost him forever, so would Colin and Brady, therefore I would be alone, left outside in cold

But if they were happy I wouldn't mind being in the cold, for them I wouldn't if I get to see them being happy it would be enough, I think this might be the last time I will have my Seth here with me. I took a breathe

"wake up you lazy minion" I said kicking him off the bed

"hey, what the big idea" he said looking around

"the big idea Seth Clearwater is that when you are sick you are meant to close your window wrap up warm and not sleep in your glory for all eyes to see" I said sitting on his bed smiling at him

"bella, why are you here not that I don t mind is all" he said standing up not bothering to cover himself up, you would think that I would be embarrassed but no.

"well your loving leader just so happened to bring you some chicken noodle soup and some cake" I said

"you mean you cooked for me" he said

"of course we have been friends for years haven't we, even we are far apart we are still friends, even if some thing happens we are still friends and I will have your back no matter what" I said was I really saying this, was this my good bye,

"what a matter bella you are acting like you are going away or some thing, you are scaring me over here" he said,

I smiled at him "don't pay much attention too it and I brought food so you can get better so we can play guitar hero world tour together"

"you have it I thought you brought a dress, oh and by the way can I see the dress, because properly won't be at the dance" he said, that was a lie he just wanted me to show him, fine

"here I took a picture" I showed him the picture I took, he whistle at it.

"wow bella you are going to get every guys attention with this, because you are fine girl" acting has gay best friend while clicking his fingers with his word.

"oh stop it" I said pushing him

I think I will stop it here, and have this has a last memory before he is taken away from me by sam.

Just then my phone started o ring, I checked caller id and it was my mom, I answered it

"hi mom" I said

"hi bella, listen how would you like to come visit here for a week, how does that sound" she said

"really" I said hope in my voice, does my mother want to spend time with me

"sure I will talk it over with Charlie tomorrow, bye bella"

"bella I wouldn't get too excited she is your mother after all" Seth said

"I know but I really want this, I want to spend with my mother is it so hard to ask" I said

"no it isn't bella" Seth said

"well I best be going I got to see my other boys, and I don t want Harry coming in saying that I had my way with you" I said getting to the edge of the window

"okay" he said between mouthful of cake and noodle

"friends forever right Seth" I said

"friends forever bella " he said

I smiled at him "bye" I whispered

* * *

I was by Colin and Brady house I was praying that embry wasn't there to report me sam.

I was at the front door and flipped a rock it had a key under it, Brady mother always worked late so she used phone me to make dinner for boys and make sure they got to bed, I was a free baby sitter but I loved doing it.

Has I went though the house it looked like a bomb at went off in it, wasn't embry meant to be here why didn't he clean is mess up, or maybe it wasn't embry maybe it was one of the other guys, but enough about

I went to there rooms and went in, they both where sleeping I n there boxers there Ben ten boxers, so cute. I went up to them and stroke there faces, I think I will leave like this, this memory will do for me, I just hope they looked after it not there mother fault she single and has two children to support they both understand that.

I walked out the room and walked to kitchen counter and left the food there with a note, eat up boys bosses is orders, is said

I went to the door and it opened by itself, unless the mother has automatic door or a ghost was being polite, I really wished it was a ghost because before me there was embry "jacob"

"bella what are you doing here" he asked

"just bring some soup and cake for the boys" I said

"how did you get in, you shouldn't be here" he was going on the offensive

"look here jacob ,before the guys started there change I was there for them not you or sam me I was the one that baby sat them I was one that kissed them good night, I was one that chased away the bogeyman at night, so don't start with I shouldn't be here you are the foreign person here jacob" I said and moved passed him to get to the door.

He grabbed my shoulder stopping my movement "what do you mean change bella what do you know" he said

How did I left that slip, no how could let that slip

"I don t have to explain any thing to you jacob nor to any one else for that mater especially people with secrets " I shrugged off his hand "now if you excuse me I have go to forks for a payment"

"wait why do you need to go to forks" he said, I walked out the door and got on my bike

"like I said I don't need to explain myself to you and if you must know I am going to meet the Cullens"

"you cant" he shouted at me it was too late I was already on my bike going to the designated place Alice said to go to get picked up,

End of chapter

How was that readers I hoped you liked it, I hope I haven't made bella to angst in this fic, well I think it time for a vote who should be at the Cullens house when bella goes there except Alice and Emmett and Edward I just don't like Edward

Esme

Jasper

Rose


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

How dare he say that to me, how dare he say that I should not be there and where I am not aloud to go, who does he think he is, my father, I can't stand this any more, I have lost my boys, the next I will see them will be when they say I can't hang with them, that the day I will break.

I cant handle this any more, it crushes me.

I feel a vibration in my pocket I stop to get my phone out.

"hello" I say

"hi sweetie, there been a change of plans" she say

"oh" I reply

"yeah, Phil just got a gig and we are moving" she said

"so what I gonna have to wait another week to come, I don't mind"

"no dear, we need time to get to know the place first and you will just be in the way" she said, wow tell it like it is mom,

"so I am just in the way am I" I said to her, not letting a single tear drop

"well, to tell you the truth bella, if Charlie didn't stop me from going to clinic to get rid of you, you wouldn't have been born" she said

That did it, my walls that I built around my self have just crumbled, Seth, Collin, Brady and now this my mother saying I was a mistake.

"I am sorry you had to carry me for nine months Renee, sorry I took your time away from you, it wont happen again" I shut down my phone, I saw trucks heading straight for me, I was now aware that I was on the road, I saw the truck.

But did I want to move at all, I think it would be better to end all it here and now, nobody would miss me at all, every would be happy that I would be gone, I closed my eyes wanting for eternal sleep.

"good bye" I whispered

* * *

I opened my eyes, I was sure that a truck was heading towards me ending my existence, "what gives" I thought, I was robbed out of my escape out of this life, I looked and find that I was on the side walk. I looked at the road there was remnants of my bike scattered a cross the road. With my phone along the way.

"child are you alright" I heard some one next to me "do you need a doctor "

This person that robbed me of my escape had caramel coloured hair with a heart shaped face, this woman saved me, how dare she.

"how dare you " I said

"what"

"how dare you save me, did I ask you save me, was there a sign above my head that said you can save, no I don t think so, I was about to be saved from misery and you come save me, who the hell asked you too," I shouted at her "why, why, why, why, tell me why did you interfere I am not wanted any more, I was a mistake, a fucking mistake" I shouted

I was engulfed in a cold embrace, two hands wrapped around me forcing my head in her bosom, I tried to get away from embrace,

"no please let me go" I said trying to go away from this hug that would break me down even more.

"I am sorry no child should feel like this" she said

I broke I cried like a child, wrapping my arms around her waist, my legs went, she cradled me in her arms, I wonder if this what it feels like to have a mother, she may be cold be I feel warm. The darkness took over me.

* * *

I opened my eyes, were was I, I looked around I was in a room a very nice room that had a nice collection of music, and other boring things, I noticed there isn't a bed in this room, strange I looked to a stand and it had picture of this guy in it, he was pale as a sheet and had bronze coloured hair that looked like sex hair, I don t know why people say that for, he looked perfect and I hate perfect I wouldn't look at him twice, now if my memory is correct I was about to become a stain on the pavement on the border of la push and forks,

"hello" it that voice that saved me. "are you alright now" she asked how could I be alright, what a stupid question, but I will bite my tough.

I just nodded my head to her, not saying a word, who is this person any way, is she single because I know Charlie really needs a woman in his life, no stop it you promised Charlie no more set ups with woman, but if she is then no harm in asking right.

"do you want to talk about" she asked

Do I want to talk to a complete stranger about why I tried to commit suicide, okay maybe it wasn't committing suicide but I didn't move did, I could of moved I had a enough time right.

"oh my name is Esme Cullen, wife of Carlisle Cullen" she says

Damn she married, why are all the good ones taken, wait she a Cullen well lets add one more thing that sam can interrogate me for "the joy" I thought.

"it alright I want say any thing, it not good to hold things in" she said in that damn voice, that sweet voice that make you want to go in there arms and cry out all your misery and pain, I hate Emily for it and this woman too, fine I might as well tell,

So here I am telling this woman I barely know all my problems about the secret of the la push gang how they are a gang and doing some thing wrong and about my three best friends leaving me behind, to top all of with a cherry on a cake I told her about Renee AKA the bitch,

"oh you poor thing oh about I make you some cake or cookies better yet ice cream" was she serious,

"how about all three mixed together with a milkshake" I said smiling, me smiling

"great it give me a chance to use the kitchen for once" Esme says

"oh you got a new kitchen " I said

She looked taken back to what I had said "yes we had it refitted" she said

that must be great, I hear you make good money has a doctor, maybe I should go into that profession I mean there not enough doctors in la push, really I mean I had more broken bones than any one, and they had to take me too forks and they there was this one time were I cut my wrist by accident ……….. I said accident people don t look at me like that, any way I lost too much blood and since Jacob was my blood type he offered to a transfusions of blood, that was when he wasn't an complete ass, but that story for another time

"by the way whose room was I in" walking down the stairs, they had a beautiful home I have no words to describes (AN really no one words to describe it) It was out of this world, well out of this area any way most people in forks couldn't afford any of this especially people in the res, maybe I will become a doctor to help people not for the money.

"oh, you was in my first son room, Edward" Edward she says, sound about right, Edward sounds perfect too,

We walked to the kitchen Esme got everything ready to make my cake cookie cream milkshake thingy, that sounds about right most people bury there depression alcohol or food, me it cake or any thing sweet. Must be a girl thing.

Me and Esme talked about stuff, like her decorating the house, and other people house, she is a perfect house wife and damn it all she is married,

Just then I heard the front door open, and some one coming to the kitchen, what do I care it's not my house. Just when I was about to let Esme know, I felt two cold cement like arms wrap around me.

"what the hell put me down" I said "or else"

"or else what, short stuff you gonna call daddy" I know that voice.

"whatever still sore you got beat by a girl" I said

"watch girly I got you my grip" he says

"yeah because manhandling a girl is so much threatening" I said

"Emmett Cullen you let bella down this instead or I am going to take your Xbox 360 away" she says holding a wooden spoon up as a weapon, she properly has a black belt in it.

"but mom she the girl that stole my game that I wanted" Emmett whined

"that it's your bed being confiscated" she said turning back to her stove

My ass suddenly got a greeting from the floor, the basterd dropped me, by what do I care I mean I was a mistake in any way so this is treatment I deserve, where are those goodies.

Then I saw someone else come in to the house, this is very beautiful, her hair was blonde she had a body that come make a boy going through puppetry faint on the spot, she would make a gay guy turn his head, she is so perfect and every thing I am not. Great more things to become depressed about "lovely" I thought

"Emmett, what the hell, why did you leave me at the drive" she said with angry eyes

"sorry rose but I had to meet this short person" Emmett

"watch it, this short person gonna bite your knee caps off" I said

Short I am not short, did they realise that I am only 14 years old and still growing, it not my fault you are all tall

"who is this" rose said

Oh I am a this now, lovely, I might has well answer her, I don't want a bitch on my ass all the time, I don't need another sam

"her name bella swan" Esme said "and she is here because she is, okay " making her voice commanding.

"oh you mean the girl that has to come here to get dressed for her dance tomorrow" she said

"yeah after she eats this" she puts in front of me the goodies, and these goodies smelled good oh well time to dig in.

* * *

After ten minutes I was done, I inhaled all the goodies, what can I say I was hungry , who knew being depressed could make you hungry I don't feel so empty now, I looked around the table and saw every one was looking at me like I just got an extra head.

"how can you eat all that" Emmett said

"what you mean this" pointing to crumbs that were left after I hate it.

"yeah how can a small thing fit so much in it, I am surprised you are not fat" he said

Okay maybe I did eat a lot but I was hungry, really hungry well I haven't been this hungry in a while, well it all started when I came back from the mall, but that not important now, did he just call me fat.

"you should know about small things, just check between your legs" I smirked, owned

I heard a laugh , I turned around and saw a guy with blonde curls,

"I like this girl" he says

Well he should like me I am very likable and loveable, wait what happened to my depression, I don't feel depressed any more, I feel happy, really happy..

"hi I am jasper" he says, holding out his hand towards me, I lifted my hands to his and bent his head down and kissed my hand, oh my god, I think I am going to faint, I can feel my face heating up, is it getting hot in here or is it just me.

"jasper stop that, you are going to make her faint" another voice came through, Alice, jasper let go of my hand, "hi bella so you are here early than I would have expected but that okay gives me more time to play Barbie with you, plus more time to prepare for the dance you are having tomorrow" she said clapping her hands together,

The dance, great where I am going to be alone, no friends to take me there. No one to talk too great,

"oh I have a lovely idea why don't you think sleep over here" Alice says, what sleep over, I don't really want to go back to la push to be question the minute I walk into la push. I haven't got the energy.

"yeah sure" I said, "but I have to phone my dad to make sure it alight" I said but remembering that my phone is fused with pavement.

"could I borrow your house phone please" I asked

"why, don't you have a mobile" rose asked

"yeah I did until a truck ran it over" I said

"huh" Emmett said

"it a story best forgotten" I said, it will be forgotten, unless they decide to make a movie about my life.

"the phone just outside the hall dear" Esme said

"okay, thanks" so I called my house phone, and Charlie picked it up

"hi dad" I said

"Isabella, where the hell are you" okay, I thought it was Charlie but instead it the bitch AKA sam

"what the hell are you doing in my house uley" I said , he better not be in my bedroom

"answer my god damn question bella where are you" he say, same old record he never answers my questions, I am tired of this.

"why are you in my house" I asked again

"your dad scraped your bike off the road, he called billy to help find what ever happened to you, but I see you are alright, you don't even care that your dad was crying over you do you, you are such a selfish girl swan, now tell me where you are"

"you want to know where I am, fine I am at the Cullens house right now and I don't care what you think or say about it, I am using there phone right now to talk to you, oh and the reason why I am telling you this is because you can't do jack about it, that right you are powerless to do any thing uley, because like every one says I am not apart of your tribe so your stupid rules don't apply to me, so why don't you go back to your gang and stop interfering in my fucking life" I breathed in "now put my dad on the phone you fucking basterd and get the hell out of my house"

I breathed in deeply, I heard the phone shuffle

"baby girl" I heard Charlie say, god , his voice says so cracked and broken

"I am okay dad, I pushed out the way in time before the tuck hit me, okay I have no injuries on me, and before you say any thing about the Cullens, Esme Cullen was the one that saved me okay"

"thank god, are you sure you are alright though" he says

"yeah I am, but mr Cullen says I should stay over night just to be safe" I said this could work to my advantage

"let me speak to mrs Cullen bella" he says sure

"mrs Esme, my dad would like a word with you" I asked

"call me Esme dear" as she took the phone away with her

Damn that sam fucking uley, thus he even know me, no he doest, how dare he say I am selfish, he gonna get his all of them are I make sure they do,

A smirked came across my face.

"I know that smirk, you want to prank some one who" I looked up to see Emmett

"well I want to play a prank on a certain gang up in la push, but I don't know what" I said

"well why don't you dye all there hair green, or each person a different colour" I suddenly like this guy

"that great but how, every time I get close to them they hear me" I said

"why don't you mix there shampoo with dyes" I heard jaspers voice behind me

"true and I do know where they go out and how long they go out for" hours of stalking paying off,

"bella your father said it alright to sleep over he says he will pick you up at 11 at the dance tomorrow" I nodded my head,

"great this gives me more time to help bella with her prank" Emmett says, with jasper nodding his head

"sorry boys, bella ours" I turned and saw rose, Alice and Esme, with strange things in there hands, was that lipstick, dear god help me.

* * *

They tortured me, what the hell is a face mask, or mascara, not of it makes sense to me, but I do like my hair in curls though, we are all sitting in the main room and Alice brought some thing in, it looked like a stereo, with a mic attached to it.

"lets play karaoke, bella first" she said

"what no I didn't agree to that" I didn't

"who said you had a choice" she replied

"no if bella doesn't want to sing she doesn't have to" Esme my saviour

"but Esme bella has such a good voice though, it really good" Alice says

"even if I want to hear bella sing, which I do, it is still bella choice" she say

Not when you say things like that it isn't.

"Fine I sing" I said and looked through the menu

"I already chosen a song for you bella, I know you will like it and know it"

"Okay"

It started out as whisper in the back ground of the music and I did recognise it, it one of my favourites Missing-Evanescence

**Please, please forgive me **

**But I wont be home again **

**Maybe some day you'll look up **

**And barley conscious you 'll say to no one**

**Isn't something missing**

**You wont cry for my absence, I know **

**You forgot me long ago **

**Am I that unimportant **

**Am I so insignificant **

**Isn't something missing **

**Isn't someone missing me**

**Even though I'd be sacrificed **

**You wont try for me, not now **

**Though I'd die to know you loved me **

**I'm all alone **

**Isn't someone missing me**

**Please, please forgive me **

**But I wont be home again **

**I know what you did to yourself **

**I breathe deep and cry out **

**Isn't something missing **

**Isn't someone missing me**

**Even though I'd be sacrificed **

**You wont try for me, not now **

**Though I'd die to know you loved me **

**I'm all alone **

**Isn't someone missing me**

**And if I bleed, I'll bleed **

**Knowing you don't care **

**And if I sleep, just to dream of you **

**I'll wake without you there **

**Isn't something missing **

**Isn't someone missing….**

**Even though I'd be sacrificed **

**You wont try for me, not now **

**Though I'd die to know you loved me **

**I'm all alone **

**Isn't something missing **

**Isn't someone missing me **

"why doesn't she love me" I whispered, I felt hot tears fall down my cheek, and I felt cold arms embrace me, my eye lids and fell into the darkness.

End of chapter

Hey guys sorry about the wait, college is murder on your free time so many things to research, but any way I hoped you liked this chapter because the dance one is next, and I am up to any suggestions,

Any suggestions what so ever

p.s I was disappointed in new moon film**.**


End file.
